


Morning Kiss

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [101]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, Married Couple, Mornings, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Soundwave has a means to get her lazy husband up out of bed in the morning.





	Morning Kiss

 

Soundwave, when not interrupted by her husband during the night, could sleep through the night and generally wake up a few minutes before her alarm was set to go off.

 

Bombrush, on the other hand, did not like getting up in the morning even if his wife had gotten him to bed at a decent time.

 

"Get up, Bombrush."

 

"Noo~ Too early."

 

"Bombrush, we have work in two hours, we need to get ready."

 

"Five more minutes."

 

This was the same every morning.  Bombrush refused to get up on time without some incentive of sex to lure him out of bed.  And even that made getting ready more difficult.

 

"I'm taking a shower.  If you try to join me, I'll throw you out the window."

 

"No you won't~"

 

She wouldn't, but a good slap to the face was enough to deterrent him most of the time.  Grumbling to herself, Soundwave headed into the bathroom to start getting ready for work.

 

It was about twenty minutes later that she finished up most of her usual morning routine, getting her work outfit on as Bombrush groaned about the light she had turned on to see.

 

"Soundwave~  Please~"

 

She was getting tired of this already.  She was not going to be late to work because Bombrush decided to sleep in an extra hour and come out looking like some college intern after a night drinking himself half dead and dressing in the dark.

 

"We need to leave in forty-five minutes.  I've given you plenty of time to sleep in.  Get up."

 

Groaning answered her as Bombrush buried himself into the pillow again.

 

Soundwave was almost tempted to go downstairs and start making breakfast to get the fool up out of bed, but knew that only worked half the time.  There was something else that was better guaranteed him getting his ass out of bed.

 

Finishing up her hair, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the side.  "Bombrush~"

 

"Soundwave, it's too-!"

 

As her husband turned up to complain again, she leaned in and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.  It took a few seconds for him to respond before he finally returned it and brought his arms up to hold her close.

 

"Primus, your breath smells bad," Soundwave said as she pulled back as far as she could.

 

"And you smell like the sweetest cake I've ever tasted in my whole life."

 

"Go brush your teeth if you want another kiss."

 

"No~" She pushed her way out of his arms, "One more~"

 

"Meet me downstairs for breakfast ready to go and maybe I'll give you one before we go to work."

 

"...Okay~"

 

Soundwave smiled to herself as she walked out, glancing back to see her husband sitting up in bed to rub his eyes.  If there was something Bombrush loved more than anything, it was getting a good morning kiss from his wife.

 

Well... he liked more than that, but a kiss was usual enough to get him out of bed.

 

And Soundwave would not hesitate to use it to get her way tomorrow morning either.

 

END


End file.
